DAREKA NO TAME NI
by kurokurokarasu-chan
Summary: SKUEL OF ROMANCE IN VIOLIN untuk dirimu yang kucintai, untuk dirimu yang ingin kulindungi, sapphire yang tenggelam dalam senja
1. Chapter 1

**Halo minna kuro-chan balik lagi nih dengan skuel of Romance in Violin. Dan di sini pairingnya adalah Grimmjow, karena saya pikir si **** itu mirip dengan Grimmy :D dan ini juga adalah true story both me and him *halah sok inggris. Untuk genre tetap angst, :D kayaknya otak saya terkontaminasi dengan apa yang namanya angst ya, XDDDD. Ok, tidak usah banyak basa-basi, langsung saja, :D happy reading XD**

**Oh ya, setting di sini beda dengan romance in violin, kalau di sini seperti aslinya yaitu waktu masih ada di kelas 3 smp, :D**

**Contact me at: **

-fb: Tsukanami Glory/shikuromi_ & Alvira GazeRock Jeagerjaques/nami_

-twitter: chizuru boulevard/izuru_chan

**BLEACH © Kubo Tite**

**Dareka no tame ni © kurokurokarasu~chan**

**Summary: untuk dirimu yang kucintai dan untuk dirimu yang ingin kulindungi, sapphire yang tenggelam dalam senja**

**=o0o=**

**Untuk dirimu yang kucintai**

**Untuk dirimu yang ingin kulindungi**

**Sapphire yang tenggelam dalam senja**

**SMP KARAKUA**

Pagi itu tampak riuh seperti biasanya, dengan siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang di hadapan sosok pendek dengan rambut sebahu dan irisnya yang violet, Kuchiki Rukia. Sosok itu tengah berjalan melawan arus manusia di sekitarnya. Di sampingnya nampak sosok pria yang tingginya menjulang dengan rambut merah nanasnya dan tato di dahinya, Abarai Renji.

"Oh ya Rukia, aku sekelas denganmu lagi ya?" Tanya Renji sembari menghindari tabrakan bahu dengan orang-orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Kemarin aku di beri tau Tatsuki sih begitu, di kelas 3-F." Jawab Rukia.

Rukia dan Renji menyusuri jalan sempit yang banyak siswa dan siswi yang berlalu-lalang, kemudian mengambil belokan di sebelah kirinya, terus melewati perpustakaan, ruang multimedia, lab, baru kemudian ada tulisan 3-A. Rukia dan Renji berjalan lurus hingga mereka menemukan tulisan kelas mereka yaitu 3-F. Renji membuka pintu kelasnya dan mendapati suasana yang lebih riuh di dalamnya.

"Oh, sial. Kenapa aku tak pernah mendapatkan kelas yang lebih normal?" Rutuk Rukia. Mengingat Rukia saat kelas 1 SMP dia berada di kelas 1-F, kelasnya di cap sebagai kelas yang paling buruk dan negatif, lalu saat kelas 2 dia berada di kelas 2-B kelas menduduki kelas negatif nomor dua tapi masih mending karna dulu kelasnya berisi orang-orang yang pintar, dan sekarang dia berada di kelas 3-F, dia banyak mendapati teman-teman pembuat onar kelas kakap yang dulu berada di kelas 1-F.

"Lho Rukia? Kamu di kelas ini juga?" tanya seorang cewek dari belakangnya.

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati sosok gadis dengan paras lembut bernama Chizuru. "Chizuru!" Katanya Semangat. "Iya! Aku juga di kelas ini!" Tambahnya dengan girang. Chizuru dan Rukia pernah jadi teman sebangku saat kelas 1 dulu dan mereka sangat akrab. Yah sebenarnya Rukia akrab dengan siapa saja sih.

"Kita duduk sebangku lagi ya Rukia, ha ha ha ha." Chizuru tertawa.

"Iya, inilah takdir, kita memang jodoh ya ha ha ha." Rukia ikutan Chizuru tertawa.

Tanpa kusadari, ada angin yang akan segera datang setelah ini. Angin itu begitu kuat, hingga mampu menggeser sebuah eksistensi yang telah lama terpaku di dalam violet. Angin yang menyerap violet ke dalamnya.

"Hoi minggir! Jangan hanya berdiri di depan pintu dong. Aku mau lewat." Kata seseorang dengan suara maskulin yang sedikit serak dan asing di telinga Rukia.

"Ah, maaf." Kata Rukia kemudian dia buru-buru menyingkir dari tempatnya semula berdiri.

"Hn," Jawab Cowok itu dengan dingin, sinis, dan cuek tanpan mengubah mimik wajahnya yang dingin dan mengintimidasi itu.

Rukia menatap sosok sinis yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Sosok itu, tegap, tinggi besar dengan rambutnya dan matanya yang berwarna sapphire itu. "Hah, mengerikan sekali orang itu." Tambah Rukia yang melihat gaya berjalan penuda sapphire itu yang seperti preman.

Itulah, saat aku pertama bertemu dengan dirimu yang sebiru langit, yang sebelum saat itu tak pernah kukenal, ataupun melihat sosoknya. Aku tak menyadari eksistensinya hingga saat nanti itu tiba. Kami dipermainkan oleh takdir yang membuat jalan ini nampak simpang siur. Pernahkah kau mendengar kalimat '_dunia tak pernah baik pada siapapun' _mungkin saat ini aku belum benar-benar paham tentang arti sebenarnya kalimat itu. '_dunia tak pernah baik dengan siapapun'_

Karena Rukia datang terlambat dia mendapatkan bangku paling belakang, selain itu Rukia lega karena walaupun dia tak sekelas lagi dengan Tatsuki yang kini berada di kelas 3-D, Isane yang kini berada di kelas 3-B, ataupun soi-fon yang kini berada di kelas 3-C, dia bisa sekelas dengan Chizuru, Renji dan ikaku.

"Hoaamm!" Rukia merasa mengantuk kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kau mengantuk Rukia?" Tanya Chizuru yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hmm, iya, semalam aku susah tidur." Rukia mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya.

Dan sekali lagi dia melihat sapphire di mata Violetnya. Sosok sinis, dingin dan angkuh yang sebiru langit. Sapphire dan violetnya bertemu, sungguh itu mata yang indah hingga ia lupa untuk sekedar memalingkan wajahnya ataupun memejamkan matanya dan malah saling menatap pemuda sapphire yang Rukia sendiri tak tau apapun tentangnya saat itu. Seolah Rukia baru tersadar akan objek indah yang baru dipandangnya dia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya sedikit merona karena kepergok seperti pencuri. 'ah sial! Apa yang barusan kulakukan, nanti dia pikir aku suka padanya!' Umpat Rukia dalam Hatinya. 'Tapi, sapphire itu memang sangat indah.' Pikir Rukia.

"Chizuru, aku mau tanya." Kata Rukia.

"Tanya apa Rukia?" Tanya Chizuru dengan nada lembutnya.

"Kau tau cowok yang duduk di samping Kokuto?" Tanya Rukia.

"Oh, dia. Tau memang kenapa? Kamu suka dia ya?" Tanya Chizuru menggoda.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Dia itu menyeramkan sekali kau tau!" Rukia menolak dia disebut menyukai laki-laki sapphire itu.

"Namanya Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Kata Chizuru.

Itulah namanya, itulah nama sapphire yang indah, Grimmjow jeagerjaques. Tapi Rukia, walau kau berkata tidak mungkin kau takkan pernah bisa lari karena kau telah terjerat dalam babak pertama pembuka dari permainan yang dimainkan oleh sang takdir.

**==o0o==**

**Sosoknya seperti angin**

**Yang menerbangkan segalanya**

**Yang membuka kelopak-kelopak yang tertutup**

**Sapphire dan violet**

Apa yang telah kau lakukan ini adalah bentuk dari sebuah pengelakkan benar'kan? Sapphire itu indah dan tajam, terkadang nampak mengintimidasi abstraksi dihadapanya. Kau tertarik pada sapphire itu, sapphire yang tajam, mengintimidasi, benar kan? Kau mengelak dari dirimu sendiri, kau mengelak dari perasaanmu, dau mendustai dirimu dan perasaanmu. Seperti kau memikirkan logika dari sebuah kenyataan di mana sapphire itu memulai membuatmu merasa tertarik olehnya. Tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilogikakan. Ini menyangkut tentang refleks dari persepsi dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Hah.. Rotasi tempat duduk ya." Rukia medengus sebal.

"Ha ha ha ha, kita depat tempat duduk nomor dua. Ini masih mending'kan." Hibur Chizuru.

"Iya sih.." Kata Rukia. Dia kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja, sepertinya itu menjadi kebiasaan barunya jika tidak ada kerjaan atau sedang mengantuk.

"Hoi! Tanganmu mengganggu. Singkirkan sana." Kata seseorang dengan nada yang terasa pernah di dengar oleh Rukia.

Rukia merasa pernah mendengarnya tapi dia mengacuhkannya karena mood nya sedang jelek hari ini, dan perkataan laki-laki itu barusan benar-benar menyebalkan baginya. "Hah! Apa sih! Kalau mau duduk ya duduk saja! Repot amat sih!" Suara Rukia meninggi. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang tampaknya suka semaunya sendiri. Namun dirinya malah terpaku.

Sapphire dan violet bertemu lagi. Violetnya menatap sapphire milik pemuda bernama Grimmjow jeagerjaques. Dia terkejut mendapati sosok sapphire itu dihadapannya, karena biasanya sosok itu terlihat di samping sebelah kirinya. Karena rotasi tempat duduk mengharuskan si sapphire duduk di bangku yang berada di depan Rukia.

"Grimm.." Gumam Rukia sangat pelan sehingga mungkin tak ada yang bisa menengarnya mengucapkan itu.

"Tanganmu!" Kata Grimmjow sekali lagi dengan nada yang agak meninggi.

Rukia yang lagi-lagi seolah tersadar dari dunia lain yang baru di jelajahinya secara tak sadar merasa gugup dalam hatinya. "Huh, biasa saja kenapa? Dan bisa agak lembut sedikit kan." Kata Rukia, ucapanya itu hanya refleks. Kemudian Rukia menarik tangannya.

"Hn" Jawab Grimmjow dengan nada yang tak memeiliki intonasi tapi terkesan sinis dan dingin. Dia melemparkan tasnya dengan malas ke bangku yang akan menjadi tempat duduknya untuk sementara. "Sial, aku dapat tempat jelek." Umpatnya pelan.

Rukia yang sedang tertelungkup di mejanya mendengar itu dan tertawa kecil. 'hi hi, rasain dasar manusia tanpa ekspresi' Rukia cekikikan.

Haaa, takdir itu memang kejam ya? Sampai kapan takdir akan terus bersikap kejam seperti ini? Memangnya siapa yang tau? Mungkin saat eksistensi kita terhapus dari daftar yang ada di dunia ini atau saat kita kalah dalam seleksi yang dilakukan oleh alam. Apakah walau setelah itu nanti takdir akan terus berputar?

"Jam pertama olahraga ya!" Rukia semangat.

"Kenapa semangat gitu Rukia?" Chizuru menghela nafas.

"Ini kan jam olahraga Hian, aku sangat suka mapel ini lho. Kau juga tau kan." Rukia menarik Chizuru ke ruang ganti. Mustahil mereka berganti pakaian di dalam kelas. Karena sekolah yang mereka tempati ini bukanlah sekolah khusus putri, jadi kalau saat seperti ini kelas akan di kuasai oleh kaum adam.

"Eh Chizuru, Grimmjow tuh aneh sekali ya." Kata Rukia.

"Aneh? Aneh Bagaimana?" Tanya Chizuru bingung, karena dari apa yang dia tau, dari dulu Grimmjow memang seperti itu.

"Iya, aneh saja menurutku. Dingin sekali sikapnya itu, gak ada lembut-lembut nya. Kayak gak punya aura kehidupan gitu lho menurutku. Apa mungkin dia mayat hidup ya?" Tanya Rukia sembari memakai kaus olahraganya yang berwarna ungu pucat dengan corak hitam di pundaknya.

"Tapi bukannya dari dulu dia memang sudah begitu ya? Memangnya kamu nggak tau?" Tanya Chizuru heran.

"Nggak tau sih. Semenjak aku sekolah di sini jujur saja aku baru bertemu denganya, yah, mungkin sebelumnya aku sudah pernah ketemu sih, tapi mungkin saat itu aku tidak sadar kalau dia ada." Rukia menampilkan cengiran khas-nya.

"Itu karena kamu terlalu fokus sama tabu-dono, sehingga matamu tertutup kalau melihat laki-laki lain." Goda Chizuru. Yang Chizuru maksud dengan Tabu-dono (tuan terlarang) itu adalah Toushirou. Rukia enggan mendengar ataupun menyebut nama Toushirou, makanya dia menggunakan istilah Tabu-dono.

"Sudahlah Chizuru, ini gak ada hubungannya dengan si Tabu itu kan." Rukia cemberut.

"Iya iya. Ha ha ha ha. Ayo keluar." Chizuru membuka pintu ruang ganti dan bergegas menuju ke kelas mereka, kelas 3-F. Bahkan sebelum sampai di ruang kelasnya, mereka bisa mendengar suara gaduh walaupun pintu dan jendela di kelasnya di tutup. Benar-benar kelas yang abnormal.

Dengan malas Rukia membuka pintu kelasnya, namun entah karena apa Rukia kembali menutup pintu itu secepat kilat. Dari mimik wajahnya dia tampak seperti baru saja melihat fenomena aneh yang langka. Wajahnya pun kini semerah kepiting rebus yang baru matang karena kepalanya yang berasap.

"Kenapa Rukia?" Tanya Chizuru.

"Ah, itu,.. anu.." Rukia gelagapan, susah menjelaskannya. "Itu..di..di dalam,..masih ada yang belum pakai kaus.." Kata Rukia terbata.

"Oh, kenapa gugup sampai seperti itu?" Tanya Chizuru.

"He? Itu..itu kan..memalukan.." Jawab Rukia tertunduk.

"Sudahlah ayo masuk saja, pasti mereka nanti sudah pakai baju double, lagi pula di dalam pasti juga sudah ada cewek nya. Dan kamu gak suka kan terlambat kalau jam olah raga." Chizuru membujuk Rukia.

"Ta..tapi Chizuru, itu.." Sebelum Rukia selesai berbicara Chizuru menariknya masuk ke dalam kelas.

Wajah Rukia semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang gosong. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan melihat keadaan seperti itu, makannya dia lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Dan yang tadi membuatnya gugup adalah sosok sapphire, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques yang dengan pede nya bertelanjang dada di depan pintu masuk sembari memainkan ponselnya dan dengan baju olahraga ungu pucatnya yang tersampir berantakan di pundak kirinya. 'Apa Grimmjow gak punya malu ya? Apa urat malu-nya sudah putus atau hilang ya? Dia membuang urat malu-nya ke mana sih? Sudah tau tempat duduknya di depan pintu masuk, kenapa dia malah bertelanjang dada begitu di depan pintu masuk! Dasar mayat Hidup!" Pikir Rukia.

Sambil berlari-lari kecil Rukia dan Chizuru menuju ke lapangan sekolah yang berada di belakang. Sekolah Rukia mempunyai 3 lapangan, yaitu halaman depan yang terkadang di pakai upacara atau olahraga, lalu 2 lapangan di belakang, 1 lapangan basket tapi dipakai sepak bola pun bisa, lalu lapangan kasti.

"Baiklah, sekarang pemanasan lalu putar lapangan 7 kali. Setelah itu yang cewek main basket dan yang cowok main futsal." Guru olahraga meniupkan peluit yang tergantung di dada nya. Terdengar riuh dari murid cowok yang senang karena mereka akan main futsal.

"Hai Sensei!" Jawab murid-murid dengan serempak.

Seperti cahaya putih yang terbiaskan oleh mentari, kau terlihat seperti permata yang berkilauan. Sebelumnya walau aku menyadari langit itu di mata sapphire mu, aku tak pernah melihatnya muncul. Aku hanya melihat itu di matamu yang terdalam, langit biru yang indah.

"Huah! Segarnya!" Rukia beristirahat dan duduk di samping Chizuru yang sejak tadi sudah beristirahat. Rukia meluruskan kaki-kakinya agar tak timbul varises di kakinya.

"Heran aku, kau betah sekali ada di lapangan." Kata Chizuru.

"Ha ha ha, entahlah Chizuru, aku juga bingung dengan diriku sendiri." Rukia tertawa. Kemudian dia melihat lapangan yang nampaknya mulai agak memanas seiring bertambah tingginya matahari pagi itu. Dan sekali lagi, dia melihat sapphire itu di sana. Entahlah, Rukia senang melihat warna itu. Warna yang menyenangkan baginya. Tapi kalau sampai kepergok ketika sedang melihatnya rasanya seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah, rasanya itu adalah warna yang mematikan.

Dan kali ini Rukia benar-benar tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sapphire yang tengah berlari di lapangan dengan semangat. Bahkan Rukia hampir lupa mengedipkan matanya. 'Oh, sapphire itu sungguh indah' pikirnya, terlebih melihatnya tertawa seperti itu di lapangan. Dia menjadi dirinya sendiri, Rukia bisa melihat itu di matanya. Rukia bisa melihat langit biru yang menyenangkan pada dirinya saat ini. Dan jujur, baru kali ini.. Rukia melihatnya tertawa seperti itu. Lepas, bebas, berbeda dengan dirinya yang sinis, dingin, dan terkadang mengintimidasi itu, kini dirinya terlihat sangat indah.

Kami-sama, kalau boleh kukatakan dengan jujur, aku seperti tersedot kedalam sorot matanya setiap kali menatapnya. Aku merasa aku tak boleh merasa seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa, seperti walau aku sudah menetapkan sebuah pilihan, aku tak dapat menjalani pilihan itu. Walau tak boleh merasakan sesuatu seperti ini, tapi ini membuatku berdebar, ini menyenangkan dan seperti menghangatkan hatiku. Terasa damai,...

Rukia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas kala melihat senyum Grimmjow yang seperti itu. Dia ingin terus melihat senyumannya yang seperti itu, itu menenangkan dan menyenangkan baginya. Rukia ingat sensasi yang seperti ini, dia ingat perasaan yang seperti ini, ini sama..sama dengan saat pertama kali dia menyadari perasaan cintanya pada Toushirou. Dan kini dia bertanya,..

'_Kami-sama, mungkinkah aku..menyukai nya?' _

Rukia masih termenung dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja di pikirkannya, dia memang belum merasa yakin 100% tapi, rasanya hampir seperti ini. Dia bahkan masih tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja di tanyakan oleh hatinya secara tanpa sadar '_Kami-sama, mungkinkah aku..menyukai nya?' _Pikir Rukia sambil terus menatap si sapphire. '_tapi, belum bisa disimpulkan begitu kan,..ini Cuma..Cuma..'_

"Wuah, lihat Grimmjow keren sekali!" Pekik seseorang dengan agak berbisik di sebelah Rukia.

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati cewek manis bernama Hian yang sedang membicarakan Grimmjow.

"Seandainya aku jadi pacarnya.." Gadis bernama Hian itu mengkhayal.

Setelah mengatakan itu teman-teman yang ada di sekelilingnya memberinya semangat untuk pantang mundur. Dan dari sanalah Rukia menyimpulkan jika Grimmjow itu adalah cowok yang tergolong populer di sekolahnya. Tapi kok Rukia baru tau Grimmjow baru-baru ini ya? Jangan-jangan dia yang tidak waras. 'Ah, kurasa ini Cuma soal personality.'

"Tapi dia itu dingin sekali kan. Apa Grimmjow pernah bicara denganmu setelah Grimmjow tau kau suka padanya?" Tanya seseorang yang duduk di sebelah kanan Hian.

"Ha ha ha, aneh memang, tapi dia tidak pernah bicara denganku stelah itu. Aku jadi menyesal membiarkannya mengetahui perasaanku. Mungkin aku dibenci olehnya.." Hian tertawa memaksa.

'_tidak pernah bicara setelah itu dan di benci olehnya?' _pikir Rukia. '_bukankah itu sama saja dengan toushirou waktu itu?' _tanya Rukia dalam hati,'_jadi,..dia..sama saja seperti itu?'_ tiba-tiba Rukia teringat kajadian dengan Toushirou saat di mana Hinamori membeberkan perasaanya di depan kelas saat itu. Rasa perih kembali menjalar di tubuhnya, menusuk tiap cm ruang hatinya, melepaskan kenangan yang tersegel. Semua berhamburan.

'_Tidak,..aku tak ingin menyukainya,atau menyukai siapapun..aku tak ingin merasakan semua itu lagi..cinta itu..Cuma sampah yang menimbulkan penderitaan..aku tak ingin..seperti itu lagi...' _Rukia merasa kontras dalam hatinya tampak makin nyata. '_kumohon izinkan aku memilih untuk tak menyukainya,..aku takut..untuk menyukainya..aku takut..kami-sama..kumohon padamu.' _Rukia memohon dalam hati.

Kenapa kau menjadi terlalu naif Rukia? Semuanya sama saja di matamu, kau berkata dia berbeda, tapi bukankah itu sama seperti sebuah sugesti yang kau tujukan untuk dirimu sendiri? Apa yang kau yakini itulah, yang menjerumuskanmu. Masa lalu mu masih mengikatmu, kau terlalu menyayangi orang-orang di sekelilingmu. Pernahkah kau sadar, kau hancur karenanya? Karena kenyataan mengatakan kau menyukainya, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques dan cinta itu,.. sampai kapanpun..kau takkan bisa memilihnya.

'_Kami-sama..aku takut untuk menyukainya'_

**==o0o==**

**Senja yang merah**

**Semerah darah yang jatuh**

**Untuk dirimu yang kucintai**

**Untuk dirimu yang ingin kulindungi**

"Rukia, ajari aku bikin PR bahasa inggris dong." Kata Inoue.

"Boleh, mana PR mu Hime?" Tanya Rukia sembari memiringkan kepalanya, mencari letak buku bahasa inggris Inoue.

"Ah itu masih di rumah. Ayo kita kerjakan di rumahku saja ya,_ please _Rukia.." Inoue memasang wajah andalanya saat meminta tolong pada Rukia, wajah clumsy.

Rukia hendak protes ke Inoue karena dia tak membawa buku bahasa inggris nya. Namun dia juga adalah orang yang benar-benar tak tega, terlebih saat Inoue memasang wajah seperti itu, makin tak bisa menolaklah Rukia. Dan akhirnya Rukia menjawabnya denga helaan nafas, "Haah~ baiklah..."

Karena Rumah Rukia dan Inoue yang juga sepupu ini berdekatan satu sama lain, jadi tak perlu memakan banyak energi atau waktu untuk tiba di rumah Inoue yang berada di depan Rumah Rukia.

"Ini.." Inoue menunjukan halaman yang menjadi PR nya.

"Hmm,.." Rukia membacanya sebantar. "Ini spoof kan, kamu Cuma perlu menceritakan pengalaman lucu mu." Kata Rukia.

"Pengalaman lucu.." Inoue terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Pengalaman apa ya... oh aku ada! Waktu kaus kakiku hilang!"

"Hmm,.. buatlah yang pendek saja kalau tak mau kerepotan besok." Kata Rukia menasehati.

"Hmm, Rukia,..kau belum cerita soal kelas barumu." Kata Inoue sambil menyiapkan kertas folio untuk menulis tugasnya.

"Kelas baru yang mana?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja kelas 3-F ini." Inoue semangat. Dia selalu ingin mendengar ceritaku mengenai kelas baruku , dan dia nanti akan menceritakan kelasnya pada Rukia walau Rukia tak begitu memperdulikannya. "Adakah orang-orang yang menarik?" Tanya Inoue.

"Orang menarik?" Rukia nampak berfikir sejenak. "Ada, namanya Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Kata Rukia spontan. Dia juga tak mengerti kenapa dia mengatakan itu, karena pikirannya di penuhi oleh Grimmjow. Saat tadi Inoue bertanya Cuma ada sosok itu di kepalanya. Rukia seolah tak mengenal orang lain di kelasnya, Cuma Grimmjow yang ada dalam bayangannya.

"Grimmjow? Seperti apa orangnya?" Tanya Inoue.

"Dingin seperti mayat hidup." Kata Rukia. Ya dia seperti orang yang tak memiliki kehidupan saat aku pertama kali melihatnya. Pandangan matanya yang mengintimidasi itu selalu terarah lurus ke depan, seolah tak memperdulikan abstraksi manusia di sekelilingnya, seolah semua itu tak ada baginya, seolah semua manusia itu Cuma abstraksi semu.

"Hmm, berarti dia orang yang misterius ya..." Kata Inoue.

'_misterius eh?' _ tanya Rukia dalam hati. Tapi kurasa bukan soal misterius, aku tak pernah memikirkan soal itu. Yang kulihat adalah sorot matanya yang seolah menarikku itu,..

"Aah, aku jadi penasaran.." Kata Inoue.

"Kau sudah punya pacar lho Hime." Rukia mengingatkan status Inoue yang telah menjadi milik seorang laki-laki bernama syazzel apolo.

"Hah, iya aku tau, tapi tak ada salahnya kan aku penasaran."Inoue cekikikan. "Ngomong-ngomong kau punya nomor hp nya tidak?" Tanya Inoue.

"Ada, mau apa? Aku gak mau lho di cap sebagai orang yang suka nyebarin nomor Hp." Rukia menatap Inoue dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ha ha ha, tidak akan kok. Aku Cuma pengen tau saja. Lagi pula kan aku sudah punya pacar." Kata Inoue. "Dan kamu kan jarang punya pulsa jadi bisa pakai ponsel ku nanti." Inoue menawarkan.

"Hmm, baiklah, tapi benar lho ya.. janji lho." Rukia mengluarkan ponselnya dengan agak ragu. Entahlah rasanya dia tak ingin memberikan nomor ponsel itu pada Inoue, ada bagian dari dirinya yang menolak untuk memberikan nomor ponsel Grimmjow yang di dapatnya langsung dari sang pemilik, Grimmjow jeagerjaques. '_apa dia akan merebutnya?' _tanya Rukia dalam hati.

"Deg!" Jantung Rukia berdetak. '_me..rebut?' _pikir Rukia dalam hati. Dia berkata seolah Grimmjow itu adalah harta baginya. '_apa yang baru saja kutanyakan itu? Merebut? Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku tak ingin menyukainya! Aku tak ingin terikat padanya!'_

"Tenanglah, aku kan sepupumu. Mana mungkin aku mengkhianati mu." Inoue mengedipkan sebalah matanya. Rasanya seperi benar-benar tak rela. Tapi Inoue sudah punya pacar kan. Jadi seharusnya tak apa-apa..

Kau memang tak mengkhianatiku,.. ini adalah salahku..yang menyebabkan diriku sakit hingga seperti ini,.. seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk ke hatiku yang perlahan mulai hangat karenanya dan menjadi dingin kembali,..semua ini..adalah salahku...sejak awal ini salahku...

Selalu menjadi orang yang enggan mengakui resiko. Kau seperti itu kan? Demi orang yang ada dalam lingkaranmu, kau membuang ego, resiko, dan menanggungnya sendirian setelahnya. Kelemahanmu adalah orang-orang yang kau sayangi, benar kan Rukia?

**==oo0oo==**

"Baiklah untuk kelompok memasak kita bagi ya, 1 kelompok 4 orang, bisa pilih sendiri, dengan syarat harus ada cowok dan cewek, tidak boleh cewek semua atau cowok semua." Tedengar Suara lembut dari guru memasak Unohana-sensei.

"Hai! Sensei!" Jawab semua murid dengan serempak.

Kelas mulai agak gaduh karena pencarian kelompok, beberapa anak berjalan ke sana ke mari untuk mencari kelompok yang akan di tempati ataupun anggota kelompok yang akan menjadi partner mereka.

"Hoi, kita sekelompok." Kata seseorang dengan ketus, sehingga penawaran itu lebih nampak seperti perintah dibandingkan dengan penawaran.

Rukia mendongak dan mendapati Grimmjow tengah menatapnya, sedikit membuatnya salah tingkah tapi dia bisa menguasai diri untuk tak memperlihatkannya. "Kita berempat?" Tanya Rukia sembari menunjuk dirinya, Chizuru, Kokuto, dan Grimmjow. '_kami-sama, berikan aku kekuatan untuk menjalankan pilihanku..jangan biarkan aku menyukainya..'_

"Memang siapa lagi?" Kata Grimmjow.

"Gimana Chizuru?" Tanya Rukia mencari pendapat.

"Ok." Jawab Chizuru riang.

Rukia makin merasa tak tenang. Perasaannya berkecamuk, '_aku takut..untuk menyukainya..' _tapi kenyataan berkata aku telah terlanjur menyukainya. Lalu bagaimana cara untuk menepis semua ini? Ini terlalu menakutkan bagiku...

Hingga kini aku masih mentertawakan diriku sendiri pada masa itu, saat sebelum semuanya menjadi panah bunuh diri untukmu Rukia. Panah yang dengan telak akan menembus dirimu, menembus hatimu, dan meghancurkanmu perlahan. Teruslah bersandiwara walau panah itu menembusmu, menghancurkanmu.

Unohana-sensei menerangkan keperluan yang di butuhkan dalam praktik memasak tiap kelompok yang bertema kripik. Rukia mencatatnya, semua keperluan yang kira-kira akan dibutuhkan kelompoknya. Kelompoknya akan membuat kripik kentang. Tapi rukia merasa ada yang sedang mengawasinya, dan itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Seperti di hujami oleh tatapan tajam, tatapan mengintimidasi. Rukia meletakkan pulpennya dan mendongak.

Sapphire itu menatapnya tajam, bahkan setelah Rukia mendongak sapphire itu tak bergerak. Menatapnya seperti akan ada ribuan jarum yang di hujamkan ke arahmu. Itu adalah tatapan yang harus di hindari, tapi...tapi..tapi..sapphire itu seolah tak mengizinkanku beranjak darinya. Aku tersedot olehnya, oleh saphhire itu..

"Oi, Rukia. Aku mau Bicara." Kata sosok Sapphire akhirnya. Tampaknya dia mulai jengah dengan adegan tatap menatap antara iris sapphirenya dan iris violet milik Rukia.

"Bicara apa? Kalau mau ngomong ya ngomong saja." Kata Rukia penasaran.

"Kau.. memberikan nomor ponsel ku ke siapa hah?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan tatapan yang menusuk Rukia. Itu tatapan yang mengerikan, benar-benar menusuk Rukia.

**~To be continoued~**

**Yak ini adalah chap 1 dari dareka no tame ni,.. XD  
maaf kalo kurang memuaskan ceritanya, karena saya yang membuat jujur saja juga kurang memuaskan, dan bahasa nya menurun, mohon maaf apabila fic ini tidak seperti Romance in Violin. -_-**

**Dan mohon review ya, onegai desu,. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo! Halo minna~san! Kuro balik lagi ke sini dengan chap dua ini, XDD  
ah ya, genrenya saya ubah dengan mempertimbangkan cerita dareka no tame ni ini, :DDDD  
dan mohon maaf karena author ngaret sekali updatenya, nanti silahkan hukuk author ya, :D hom hom  
ok tak usah banyak bicara lagi, langsung saja silakan membaca chap dua dari dareka no tame ni, :DDD**

******==oo0oo==**

_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai **_

_**(**__**I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me)**_

_**-AQUATIMEZ_Sen no yoru wo koete**_

_**Violet yang tertangkap sang sapphire**_

_**Violet yang tenggelam oleh sapphire**_

_**Untuk dirimu yang kucintai**_

_**Untuk dirimu yang ingin kulindungi**_

"Kau.. memberikan nomor ponsel ku ke siapa hah?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan tatapan yang menusuk Rukia. Itu tatapan yang mengerikan, benar-benar menusuk Rukia.

Rukia agak ngeri dengan tatapan Grimmjow yang seperti itu. Dingin, benar-benar mengintimidasi, dan menusuk. "Hah?" Tanya Rukia memastikan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dari Grimmjow.

"Kau memberikan nomor ponselku ke siapa hah?" Tanya Grimmjow lagi dengan intonasi yang menekan di setiap katanya.

"Hah?" Kata Kokuto dan Chizuru bersamaan. Mereka agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Grimmjow barusan.

"Memberikan nomor ponselmu?" Rukia mengingat-ingat. Tapi dia tidak merasa pernah memberikan nomor ponsel Grimmjow ke orang lain. Dia memang bukanlah tipe yang senang menyebarkan privasi milik orang lain seperti nomor ponsel.

"Ada seorang gadis bernama Orihime Inoue." Kata Grimmjow.

"Orihime kau bilang?" Rukia mendadak teringat, 1 minggu yang lalu Inoue meminta nomor ponsel Grimmjow. 'tapi bukankah dia berjanji untuk tidak menghubunginya. Apa yang ada dalam pikiranya itu? Aku kan yang kena marah!' protes Rukia dalam hati. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka ini semua.

"Ya, **Orihime Inoue.**" Kata Grimmjow dengan penekanan ketika dia menyebut nama Inoue.

"Dia memang sepupuku." Kata Rukia perlahan. Dia sibuk mencari alasan untuk tidak di benci Grimmjow karena dia telah memberikan nomor ponsel nya ke sepupu sialanya itu. "Tapi aku tak memberikan nomor ponselmu padanya." Elak Rukia.

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa tau nomor ponselku hah? Dia bilang dia mendapatkannya dari ponsel mu." Kata Grimmjow lagi.

"Dia mendapatkannya dari ponselku? Tapi aku tak memberikannya." Elak Rukia lagi. Dia berusaha mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya agar nampak seperti orang yang dituduh. 'apa-apaan sih Orihime itu! Dia itu tak tau situasi atau apa? Egois sekali sih. Mana pakai bilang jika mendapatkannya dari ponsel ku pula. Hah! Diterkam macan sekarang aku!' Umpat Rukia dalam hati. "Sebentar aku tanya padanya." Rukia mengambil ponsel di sakunya.

"_hei! Bukankah kau bilang tak akan menghubunginya? Apa maksud semua ini?" _Rukia mengirim sms ke Inoue.

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar. "_he he iya, maaf. Habis aku penasaran sekali dengannya." _Rukia mengernyitkan alisnya membaca balasan sms dari Inoue. 'orang ini santai sekali ngomong nya!' Maki Rukia dalam hati.

"_lalu sekarang gimana! Aku yang kena marah kan?" _

"_bilang saja aku yang diam-diam mengambil nomor ponsel nya dari ponsel mu Rukia."_

Rukia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke sakunya. Dia menghela nafas,"Hah~" Rukia menatap ke arah Grimmjow yang kini menatapnya intens seolah mencari jawaban itu sendiri. "Sudah kubilang aku tak memberikan nomor ponselmu padanya. Dia mengambilnya sendiri dari ponselku." Kata Rukia.

"Hah?" Grimmjow bingung. Begitu pula dengan Chizuru dan Kokuto.

"Waktu itu, dia memintaku menceritakan teman-teman sekelasku yang baru. Mungkin karena itu." Kata Rukia menjelaskan. Chizuru hanya ber 'oh' ria karena tak tau harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan Kokuto menggoda Grimmjow.

"Ya sudahlah." Grimmjow menghela nafas.

"Grimm.." Rukia memanggil Grimmjow.

"Hn?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk membencimu." Grimmjow mengambil catatan Rukia untuk di salin. "Pinjam ini cebol."

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, rukia menatap Grimmjow yang kini tengah menyalin catatan Rukia di meja nya. Tatapan yang tak rela, seolah Grimmjow akan segara pergi menghilang darinya. Dia tak rela jika Grimmjow benar-benar pergi. Hati Rukia goyah, karena sejak tertangkap oleh iris sapphire nya, mungkin sejak saat itu Rukia telah terperangkap di dalam sapphire itu.

'_Kami-sama,..aku..tersedot olehnya. Kami-sama, aku tak ingin dia pergi. Aku ingin dia tetap di sini. Kami-sama..aku menyukainya..menyukai laki-laki di hapanku. Tapi aku takut..'_

Seandainya, apa yang ada pada dunia ini bisa dipilih, maka Rukia akan memilih untuk tak memiliki perasaan. Mungkin dia akan membunuh perasaanya saat menetapkan pilihan itu. Karena jika tak memiliki perasaan, tak perlu mencintai, tak perlu menyayangi, tak perlu menyukai, tak perlu bersedih, tak perlu terluka, tak perlu marah. Dan dia bisa melakukan semua untuk dirinya tanpa merasakan apapun, tanpa memikirkan orang lain dan menjadi dirinya sendiri, menjadi Rukia Kuchiki.

"Jadi kapan kita beli keperluan semua ini?" Tanya Kokuto sembari menunjuk daftar belanjaan untuk praktikum.

"Kentangnya 2 kilo?" Tanya Chizuru.

"Yah, bagaimana lagi, kita coba saja dulu. Biasanya kan menyusut kalau jadi nanti." Kata Rukia.

"Soal itu putuskan nanti saja. Jadi kapan kita belanjanya? Deadline nya lusa, kalau hari ini gimana?" Tanya Kokuto.

"Aku sih ok saja. Aku banyak waktu luang." Kata Rukia.

"Yah, hari ini aku ada ujian bahasa inggris di tempat les. Jadi maaf aku gak bisa." Chizuru meminta maaf dengan menepukkan ke dua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Oh, lalu Grimm?" Tanya Rukia sembari melihat Grimmjow yang tengah menopang dagu melihat rapat kelompoknya. "Grimm! Kau tuli atau apa sih?" Kata Rukia lagi.

"Inoue itu seperti apa orangnya?" Tanya Grimmjow tiba-tiba. Ketiga anggota kelompoknya yang terdiri dari Rukia, Chizuru, dan Kokuto sontak menoleh ke arah Grimmjow. Mereka kaget dengan pertanyaan Grimmjow barusan.

Rukia kaget mendengarnya, kaget melebihi ke dua orang yang ada di dekatnya. '_kenapa bertanya soal hime' _pikirnya dalam hati. Hati Rukia terasa tersayat, sakit sekali. Padahal Grimmjow hanya menanyakan tentang Inoue. '_kenapa aku merasa kau akan pergi?' _Tanya Rukia lagi. "Hah,.. gimana ya,.. kebalikanya diriku." Jawab Rukia.

"Kebalikan dirimu?" Tanya Grimmjow penasaran.

Rukia tak ingin mengatakan apapun lebih dari ini, ini seperti meminum racun mematikan. Dia benar-benar tak rela seperti ini, dia benar-benar tak bisa merelakan semua ini. Tapi Rukia tak memiliki hak apapun atas Grimmjow, benar kan? Dia tak berhak atas Grimmjow.

"Kalau aku kasar dia lembut, kalau aku gak suka dandan dia pintar dandan. Mengerti?" Tanya Rukia dengan ekspresi wajah senormal mungkin. Dia harus bisa berakting menyembunyikan semuanya. Karena walaupun dia tidak rela dengan ucapanya barusan, dia juga belum memiliki kesiapan, jika Grimmjow mengetahui perasaanya. Bayang-bayang kejadian yang sama dengan Toushirou dulu masih menghantuinya hingga saat ini.

"Berarti kalau kau ini jelek dia cantik?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"HEI MACAN BIRU! KAU CARI MAT EH?" Rukia menarik kerah Grimmjow dan memelototinya.

"Heh, cebol, mau kulempar hah?" Grimmjow balas memelototi Rukia.

"Dengar ya macan! Aku emang gak cantik, tapi juga gak jelek!" Kata Rukia.

"Cebol kau berisik!" Grimmjow menjitak kepala Rukia.

"Aww! Mati kau macan biru! Sakit tau!" Rukia balik melempari Grimmjow dengan benda-benda yang ada di mejanya, tak peduli itu keras atau lunak.

Jika dipikir-pikir, aku tak pernah membenci saat bersamamu, walau itu adalah hal bodoh seperti ini. Aku menikmati saat-saat bodoh ini. Aku bisa bersamamu dengan cara yang seperti ini, bagiku ini lebih dari cukup.

"Hentikan kalian! Kita sedang rapat kan!" Kata Kokuto.

"Huh, iya maaf." Rukia menghentikan kegiatan lempar-melemparnya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Jadi nanti gimana? Chizuru tak bisa ikut." Kata Kokuto.

"Aku malas." Grimmjow menghela nafas.

"Cih! Macan biru tak berguna! Mati saja kau!" Umpat Rukia.

"Hn," Jawab Grimmjow.

"Abaikan saja Rukia, jadi nanti aku jemput kau gimana? Tapi aku tak tau rumahmu sih." Kata Kokuto.

"Hah? Kau mau ke rumahku?" Tanya Rukia.

"Iya, nanti pakai motorku saja. Jadi gak repot parkirnya." Kata Kokuto.

"Apaaa! Aku bonceng kau begitu?" Tanya Rukia gelagapan.

"Iyalah, mau kusuruh jalan?" Tanya Kokuto.

"Oh, Kokuto lebih baik aku belanja saja sendiri. Kau tau, yah Otou-san..yah itu.. yah otou-san ku yah,, ngg.." Rukia berfikir keras mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kata-katanya. Jujur saja, Tou-san nya itu agak protektif terhadap nya. Sampai sekarang ini, cowok yang sering main ke rumah Rukia tanpa membuat Rukia was was hanya seorang si RENJI ABARAI yang sudah menjadi tetangga nya. Yang lain? Gak ada, oh ada dulu si tabu itu pernah main juga. Tapi rukia tak memasukannya dalam hitungan. Apalagi nanti dia harus bonceng si kokuto itu, Rukia tak berani membayangkannya.

Kokuto merasa aneh dengan Rukia, dan setelah mengamati kata-kata Rukia dia baru menyadari apa maksudnya,"Otou-san mu galak sama cowok begitu?" Tanya Kokuto.

Rukia mengangguk pelan. "Syukurlah kau mengerti maksudku." Kata Rukia lega.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Kokuto lagi.

"Begini saja, kita bagi dua tugasnya. Aku beli kentang dan bumbu balado nya." Rukia menawarkan.

"Hmm, ya boleh juga. Baiklah begitu saja." Kokuto menyetujuinya.

Rukia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja, itu hobi barunya. Sedangkan Chizuru mempelajari teks bahasa inggris yang akan di jadikan bahan ulangan nanti. Rukia hendak memejamkan matanya, tapi kemudian bayangan Orihime memenuhi kepalanya. Di kepalanya terlintas pikiran Inoue yang menyukai Grimmjow. '_hah itu konyol. Lagi pula Inoue juga kan sudah punya pacar.' _Pikir Rukia dalam hati.

Dia menyukai Grimmjow, entah sejak kapan. Tapi Rukia tak memiliki kesiapan untuk ini semua, lagi pula di kelasnya ada cewek yang populer. Sebut saja rangiku, siapa yang gak bakal suka sama cewek seksi seperti dia, ada juga halibel. Oh sungguh jika di bandingkan dengan mereka semua, Rukia nampak seperti semut kecil.

"Grimm," Kata Rukia.

"Hn?" Tanya pemuda dengan paras sapphire itu.

"Sejak kapan,.. Orihime menghubungimu?" Tanya Rukia ragu.

"1 minggu lalu." Jawab Grimmjow.

Rukia kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Pikirannya berkecamuk, sungguh dia tak mampu mengenyahkan pemikiran Orihime akan merebut Grimmjow. Walaupun itu terdengar sangat konyol memang, tapi pemikiran macam itulah yang kini berhenti di benaknya. Rukia tak akan mampu menyaingi Orihime, dan bersaing dengan sepupu sendiri karena masalah cowok, itu bukan hal yang manusiawi, bukan hal yang pantas untuk manusia. '_sudahlah rukia, berhenti memikirkan semua itu.' _Rutuk Rukia dalam hatinya.

**=oo0oo=**

Rukia selesai membeli 3 kilo kentang. Melenceng dari tujuan awal yang hanya 2 kilo, karena 2 kilo terlalu sedikit jika nanti jadi. Kemudian dia mengambil alat sederhana untuk memotong tipis kentang-kentang yang baru di belinya.

"Hah,~" Rukia menghela nafas lagi. Memikirkan perasaannya pada Grimmjow benar-benar membuatnya konslet dalam jangka waktu temporary.

Grimmjow, bagi Rukia dia adalah laki-laki kedua di hatinya setelah Toushirou. Walaupun eksistensinya tak lebih besar dari Toushirou, tapi Grimmjow menggeser sedikit keberadaan Toushirou yang menyesakkan. Dan Rukia tak menyadari itu, hingga dia mengakui jika Sapphire itu telah menagkapnya.

"Rukia!" Seseorang dengan suara ceria menepuk pundak Rukia. Membuat Rukia tersentak kaget hingga terasa jantungnya melompat keluar.

"Apa Hime? Jangan mengagetkanku begitu! Kalau aku terbang ke alam sana siapa nanti yang akan kau jadikan tempat curhat hah?" Kata Rukia.

"He, he, maaf. Aku sengaja, habis kau melamun sih." Inoue cengengesan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Aku dengar kau sedang ada tugas memasak ya? Aku bantu ya." Inoue mengambil kentang yang di rendam dan pisau lalu mengupas kulitnya.

"Hah?" Rukia mengernyitkan alisnya, dia merasa agak aneh karena dia tak memberi tau Inoue soal ini. "Tau dari mana?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Dari Kokuto dan Grimmjow." Kata Inoue.

"Kokuto? Kau kenal dia juga?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ya, dia sms aku juga. Ha ha ha." Inoue cengengesan sembari mengupas kulit kentang itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak teriris jari-jari lentiknya.

"Oh," Rukia ber 'oh' ria menanggapi Inoue. Gak masalah kalau Kokuto. Dengan begini dia bisa lumayan lega, karena Kokuto itu juga termasuk lumayan populer di kalangan gadis. Mungkin Inoue akan lebih cenderung ke Kokuto, soalnya dia memang tipe yang suka bikin ketawa.

"Baiklah sini kubantu! Biar mereka senang hati memakan masakan ku. Ha ha ha." Inoue mengupas kembali kentang-kentang yang sedang Rukia rendam.

**==oo0oo==**

_**Donna ni negai nozomou ga **_

_**Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga **_

_**takusan aru darou **_

_**Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa**_

_**Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara**_

_**(No matter how I wish There are many unchangeable things in this world, right? **_

_**That's right, and because only the fact of my loving you Is the truth unchangeable by anyone)**_

_**-AQUATIMEZ_Sen no yoru wo koete**_

"Ohayou!" Sebuah suara riang seperti burung gereja di pagi hari yang mencicit memanggil kesejukan. Suara milik gadis beriris violet yang kini tengah meletakkan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus plastik di mejanya.

"Hei! Kalian berdua yang di depan sana! Lihat maha karyaku ini!" Kata Rukia semangat. Kedua orang yang di panggilnya menoleh, sosok pertama menoleh dengan antusias, itu terlihat dari sorot violetnya yang begitu penasaran dengan kotak di hadapannya. Sedangkan yang satunya hanya menoleh dengan malas, itu terlihat dari sorot sapphire nya. 'Huh, kenapa gitu sih sorot nya. '_Yah tapi gak apa, aku tau kau sedang penasaran di balik wajah garang tanpa ekspresimu itu._' Batin Rukia

Rukia membuka kotak yang terbungkus itu, lalu membuka tutup kotak berisi kripik kentang karya nya dan sedikit bantuan Inoue yang mengupas kulit kentang. Terlihat warna kecoklatan matang yang sempurna, membuat mata yang memandangnya terpaku ingin segera mencobanya.

"Plek!" Rukia menutup kotak itu dengan cepat.

"Apa sih Rukia, aku kan mau coba." Protes Kokuto.

"Kalau kamu yang coba nanti habis duluan." Balas Chizuru.

"Yah Gitu sih, ayolah, hanya 1 saja, eh 2, eh 3, ya 3 saja ya, kumohon,.." Pinta Kokuto. Iris violetnya sudah nampak clumsy sekarang.

"Cebol, aku juga mau coba." Kata Grimmjow.

"Huh, tapi jangan banyak-banyak. Karena ternyata hasilnya lebih sedikit dari yang kuduga." Rukia menghela nafas sembari membuka tutup kotak yang berisi kripik kentang itu.

Chizuru, Grimmjow, dan Kokuto mengambil beberapa kiripik dari dalam kotak. Kamudian rukia memberikan bumbu balado dan kotak kecil untuk mencampurkan bumbu itu agar bisa merata dengan kripik kentang.

"Ini enak Rukia." Kata Chizuru.

"Benarkah?" Mata Rukia langsung bersinar menatap Chizuru.

"Huh, ini enak karena ada buatan si Orihime." Kata Grimmjow.

"Ya, benar itu." Kokuto membenarkan perkataan Grimmjow.

Jantung Rukia berdetak kencang sesaat, gerakan tubuhnya pun terhenti selama sedetik. Rasanya kembali ada yang menyayatnya. Kata-kata Grimmjow itu, tersirat..kata-kata berarti dia menyukai nama yang tadi di sebutnya.

Otak Rukia kembali mencerna ucapan Grimmjow, sudah jelas, 'Grimmjow menyukai Inoue'. Itulah kesimpulan yang di dapat oleh Rukia. Grimmjow menyukai Inoue, sepupu Rukia sendiri, sepupu yang sedah sejak kecil tumbuh bersamanya, sepupu yang selalu Rukia lindungi, sepupu yang selalu Rukia jaga. Walaupun Inoue terkadang menyebalkan Rukia tak pernah berfikir untuk membencinya, sungguh. Dan kini kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu terpampang jelas di hadapannya, laki-laki yang Rukia cintai, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques menyukai sepupu yang Rukia lindungi, Orihime Inoue.

"Chizuru, antar aku ke kamar mandi ya." Rukia berbisik ke telinga Chizuru.

"Baiklah," Chizuru bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

Rukia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya, setidaknya sedikit waktu saja untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Untuk mempu berfikir lebih jernih.

Rukia menutup pintu kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Chizuru yang sedang membenahi penampilannya di depan kaca. Rukia tak melakukan apapun, dia hanya bersandar di pintu kamar mandi, kemudian terduduk. Kedua tangannya menekan diletakkan di dahinya. Sungguh pikirannya kacau saat ini. Setelah sekian lama dia bisa menyukai seseorang lagi, tapi lagi-lagi takdir mempermainkannya, sekali lagi mempermainkannya seperti ini.

"Kenapa harus dia?" Tanya Rukia dengan lirih, perih rasanya seperti ini. '_Kami-sama, seandainya kemungkinan itu benar-benar terjadi, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?' _ Pikir Rukia. Apakah aku akan membenci Hime? Aku tak ingin jadi seperti itu.

'_kami-sama kumohon padamu,..'_

**==oo0oo==**

"Rukia,." Sebuah suara yang riang menyapa sosok yang tengah berkutat di depan buku tulis dengan sampul toska miliknya.

"Apa Hime?" Tanya Rukia.

"Begini, aku ingin lihat wajah Grimmjow, tapi kan belum ada kesempatan, jadi apa kau punya fotonya?" Tanya Inoue dengan wajah yang tersipu, semua itu nampak dari semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hah? Foto grimm? Aku tidak punya. Kurang kerjaan menurutku menyimpan foto macan itu." Jawab Rukia dengan nada ketus.

"Yah, Rukia,.. anu bisa kau minta foto padanya?" Tanya Inoue.

"Maksudmu aku harus meminta padanya gitu? Hei Hime, aku masih terlalu normal untuk hal seperti itu." Rukia menutup bukunya kemudian berbalik ke arah Inoue dan menatapnya intens.

"Oh bagaimana kalau begini saja. Aku yang minta fotonya tapi kau melalui hp mu gimana?" Inoue memberikan negosiasi.

Rukia terlihat berfikir sejenak. Kalau tawaran Inoue yang sekarang boleh juga, jadi Rukia punya alasan untuk menyimpan foto grimmjow di ponselnya. '_maaf hime, aku menjadikanmu alasan untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku' _

"Ayolah Rukia,.." Kata Inoue dengan wajah clumsy nya.

"Baiklah baiklah,.." Rukia menghela nafas

**==oo0oo==**

"Grimm,.." seseorang memanggil

"Hn.." Jawab sosok sapphire itu dengan intonasi yang datar dan sorot matanya yang datar ke abstraksi di hadapannya.

"GRIIMMMM!" Kali ini sosok violet yang sedari tadi memanggilnya menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Apa!" Jawab sapphire yang tak mau kalah kencang.

"Kalau di tanya jawab dong!" Kata Rukia dengan sedikit emosi.

"Sudah ku jawab!" Bantah Grimmjow dengan nada yang juga meninggi.

"Hn? Itu bukan jawaban seorang manusia!" Rukia berdecak kesal.

"Hn, katakan keperluanmu midget."

"Apa kau bilang! Midget? Cari mati hah?" Rukia memasang deathglare nya menuju sapphire di hadapannya, namun sapphire itu sepertinya tak mempan dengan tatapan deathglare milik sosok midget di hadapannya.

"Cepat katakan keperuanmu, MIDGET." Kata Grimmjow dengan memberikan penakanan saat dia menyebut Rukia MIDGET.

"Cih! Kalau dia tak memohon padaku aku takkan melakukan hal hina ini kau tau? Ok, kembali ke topik utama, jadi Inoue memintaku (memohon) untuk meminta foto mu. Kau kirim saja di ponselku." Kata Rukia.

"Heh? Aku tak bawa ponsel." Kata Grimmjow.

"Hah? Kalau begitu gunakan ponselku untuk memotret dirimu sendiri." Rukia memberi solusi.

"Hn, itu bukan hal produktif midget. Jadi aku gak mau." Kata Grimmjow sembari mendecih.

"Aku meminta foto mu saja sudah jauh lebih tak produktif macan!" Kata Rukia. "Cepat!" Tambahnya lagi. Oh tunggu, bukankah ini seperti aku yang benar-benar menginginkan fotonya? Memang benar sih tapi kalau ketauan kan bisa gawat. Yah tapi bisa saja kugunakan Inoue yang memintanya. Itu alasan terbaik saat ini.

"Aku tak membawa ponsel kau dengar tidak?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Iya aku tau, itu artinya ponselmu ada di rumah kan!" Jawab Rukia.

Sejenak Grimmjow tampak berfikir, dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke dahinya. "Hmm,." Gumamnya. "Kalau begitu,.." Grimmjow menatap Rukia intens. Jujur saja ini membuat Rukia grogi setengah mati.

"A..apa?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada gugup. Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupi rona kemerahan di wajahnya atau lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk tidak membuat semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Sret" Dengan cekatan Grimmjow mengambil ponsel Rukia yang tengah di pegang oleh pemiliknya. "Ponselmu kubawa pulang."

"Ap! Hei! Kembalikan! Kembalikan! Itu barang privasi tau!" Rukia berusaha menggapai ponselnya yang kini sedang berada di dalam genggaman si Grimmjow.

"Aku takkan membuka yang tidak-tidak. Gak ada minatnya." Grimmjow mengangkat tinggi ponsel berwarna hitam itu sembari menahan Rukia untuk tidak menggapainya.

"Tapi tetap saja! Mana bisa begitu!" Rukia ngotot menggapai Ponselnya.

"Midget jangan melawanku, kubilang aku takkan melakukan apapun pada ponsel mu." Kata Grimmjow dengan santainya.

"Gak bisa Grimm! Kembalikan!"

"Berhenti atau akan kulempar ponsel ini ke kolam, di sana?" Grimmjow mengancam.

"Hah? Jangan main-main!" Rukia mulai panik denga ancaman Grimmjow barusan.

"Aku tak main-main, kau tau sendiri perangaiku kan." Grimmjow tersenyum atau lebih bisa disebut sebagai seriangaian.

"Grimm, kumohon,.." Pinta Rukia.

"Hn, diam dan turuti saja ide ku ini." Kata Grimmjow.

Rukia melepaskan lengan Grimmjow dan mundur selangkah, pupilnya terus mengekori ponselnya di atas sana yang sedang di genggam oleh sosok bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Dasar sialan macan ini, untung aku tak punya apapun yang bisa membuatnya tahu jika aku menyukainya. Tapi di dalamnya kan privasi, oh bukan berarti pornografi atau semacamnya. Rukia tak mempunyai hal dewasa seperti itu.

"Anak baik." Grimmjow menyeringai seperti biasanya.

'_Oh, Kami,.. kenapa aku berfikir jika seringaian orang biru di hadapanku ini seksi dan memikat? Apakah ini efek dari perasaan tanpa ujung yang disebut cinta?' _

Rukia melihat Grimmjow merogoh sakunya. "Ini untuk midget yang kehilangan balonnya." Grimmjow memberikan 3 bungkus coklat untuk Rukia.

Mata Rukia berbinar mendapati 3 benda bersinar yang sinarnya tetutup oleh bungkusan yang berwarna merah tua itu. "Heh?" Rukia mengernyit. "Kau mengejekku ya?" Tanya Rukia.

"Memang, setengah mengejek setengan tidak." Kata Grimmjow sebari memasukkan ponsel Rukia ke sakunya.

"Macan biru dengar ya, walau aku ini pendek, jangan pernah kau anggap remeh aku Seorang Rukia Kuchiki!" Rukia mengambil coklat di tangan Grimmjow.

"Hm, aku gak takut padamu MIDGET." Grimmjow berbalik dan mengambil tas abu-abu bercorak hitam miliknya untuk bersiap pulang.

"Grimm! Kalau kau macam-macan dengan ponselku mati kau!" Ancam Rukia.

"Jangan khawatir." Kata Grimmjow tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

**==oo0oo==**

_**Seperti burung dalam sangkar semu yang terbelenggu**_

_**seperti kerikil yang menatap langit**_

_**untuk dirimu yang kucintai**_

_**untuk dirimu yang ingin kulindungi**_

Keesokan paginya,

"Mana ponsel ku?" Tanya Rukia langsung menuju sasaran terhadap sosok sapphire yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas tempatnya bernaung.

"Hn, aku meu lewat dan duduk dulu." Kata Grimmjow.

Rukia melotot ke arah Grimmjow yang dengan santainya mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Tidak kuizinkan." Rukia merentangkan tangannya untuk memblokir pintu.

"Hn,." Dengan cekatan Grimmjow melewati rukia dengan sekali dorong dan sukses membuat Rukia hampir jatuh ke samping.

"Grimm!" Geram Rukia.

"Salahmu sendiri menghalangi jalanku." Katanya santai sambil melemparkan tas abu-abunya ke tempat duduknya.

"Aku Cuma mau minta ponselku!" Kata Rukia lagi.

"Oh,..itu,." Grimmjow nampak berfikir. "Aku menginggalkannya,." Katanya.

"APAA? KAU BILANG?" Rukia meninggikan suaranya seketika.

"Aku meninggalkannya di tas." Terlihat seringaian muncul dari sudut bibirnya. Kemudian dia memberikan ponsel Rukia ke sang pemiliknya yang sedang memberikan tatapan death glare yang dengan mudahnya di pentalkan oleh Grimmjow dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Huh." Kata Rukia sembari mengambil ponsel miliknya dari tangan Grimmjow.

Rukia kembali ke tempat duduknnya, wajahnya datar, sangat belainan dengan hatinya yang berlonjak-lonjak. Dia mendapatkan foto Grimmjow dengan legal, langsung dari sang pemiliknya. Oh sungguh itu hal yang sangat membahagiakan sekarang ini. Dia ingin sekali melompat kegirangan, meneriakkan dan membagi kebahagiaannya pada dunia yang ia huni.

"Rukia~" Seseorang memanggil Rukia dengan nada yang mencurigakan.

"Ya?" Rukia menjawab seseorang yang memanggilnya di belakang. Dia terkejut mendapati Renji tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh ingin tau.

"Ngfu fu fu.." Renji tertawa dengan nada yang sangat sangat tidak biasa. Dan jujur saja itu membuat Rukia merasa tidak enak dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Apa Renji?" Kenapa mentertawakanku dengan nada yang seperti itu? Kalau ada yang mau di tanyakan tanyakan saja." Kata Rukia.

"Sepertinya belakangan ini kau dan Grimmjow mekin dekat saja, memangnya ada sesuatu kah? Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Renji yang masih tak mengubah tatapan ekspresinya yang tidak biasa itu.

"Hah? Maksud mu gimana?" Tanya Rukia dengan perasaan tak enak.

"Giman ya, kalian nampak seperti pasangan bodoh." Kata Renji.

"Jangan ngawur babon!" Rukia memukul kepala nanas merah di hadapannya.

"Yah, jangan gitu dong, sakit nih." Renji mengusap kepalanya yang di pukul oleh Rukia.

"Salahmu sendiri menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh gitu." Rukia cemberut.

Rukia menghela nafas. Sungguh ironis bukan? Tak bisa mengatakan pada siapapun jika dia menyukai Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Entahlah tapi saat itu dia merasa dirinya tak pantas menyukai seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, dia tak bisa menceritakan kegundahnnya pada siapapun. Dan rasanya sebagian besar dari dirinya, meneriakkan untuk tidak menghapus apapun tentang Toushirou. Bukankah Rukia membenci Toushirou? Harusnya dia bisa menghapus semuanya dengan mudah bukan? Tapi semua ini nampaknya sulit sekali. Setiap dia berkata menyukai Grimmjow pada dirinya, rasa takut itu menyebar dengan cepat, membuatnya ragu seketika.

Bagaimanapun juga, Rukia masih terikat oleh masa lalu sialanya.

**Malam harinya,**

"Rukia!" seperti biasa, seorang gadis berparas senja tengah mengagetkannya.

"Apa Hime?" Tanya Rukia dengan malas.

"Mana Foto nya?" Tanya Inoue.

"Hm? Oh itu, ambil saja di ponselku." Kata Rukia sembari menunjuk ponselnya di meje di dekatnya.

"Terima kasih!" Kata Inoue dengan semangat.

"Hm,.. Hime, kau suka Grimmjow?" tanya Rukia.

Sejenak suasana hening hingga Inoue menjawab, "Entahlah Rukia, sepertinya begitu." Kata Inoue.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukainya? Bukankah kau belum benar-benar tau seperti apa Grimmjow itu, bahkan kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya bukan?" Tanya Rukia.

Saat itu, mungkin Rukia jauh lebih memahami Grimmjow di bandingkan Inoue sendiri, dia tau betul hal itu, dan Cuma hal itulah yang bisa membuatnya tenang dan berfikir semua akan baik-baik saja. Itu memang benarkan, setiap hari di sekolah dia bertemu dengan Grimmjow, dan duduk di bangku belakang Grimmjow, berbincang walau berakhir dengan cekcok. Tapi, walaupun begitu tetap saja ada yang membuatnya tak tenang,..

"Dan lagi,..kau sudah jadi milik seseorang.." Tambah Rukia dengan nada lesu.

Pikiran Rukia berkecamuk, benarkan yang ada di pikirannya, Inoue sudah punya pacar, jadi seharusnya dia tak perlu khawatir, berbeda jika Inoue tak punya kekasih, tapi, kenapa selalu saja ada hal yang tak membuatnya tenang jika menyangkut hubungan dekat antara Inoue dan Grimmjow, selalu seperti itu.

"Aku juga bingung Rukia, aku menyukai Grimmjow, tapi juga tak mungkin jika aku Tiba-tiba putus dengan pacarku." Kata Inoue.

Mendengar itu Rukia mendongak," Maksudmu, kau ingin putus begitu?" Tanya Rukia tak percaya.

"Ya, aku memang dari dulu tak pernah menyukai pacarku, aku dulu Cuma tak tega menolaknya." Kata Inoue.

Jantung Rukia berdetak kencang, bayangan jika Inoue dan Grimmjow pacaran makin mengasai pikirannya. '_hentikan, kumohon hentikan semua permainan ini! Kami-sama!'_ kacau, Rukia kacau sekarang ini. _'Jangan buat aku seperti orang bodoh yang tak mau mengakui kenyataan_'. Seperti burung yang sayapnya jatuh helai demi helai, helaian pemikiran yang selama ini di pertahankannya, jatuh ke bumi seperti helaian bulu burung.

**==oo0oo==**

**Seperti bunga musim semi yang jatuh dan terinjak**

**Seperti kunang-kunang yang kehiangan cahayanya**

**Sapphire yang tenggelam dalam senja**

"Yak! Harap semua duduk!" Seru seseorang dengan rambut orange mencolok dan mata hazzel yang kini tengah berdiri kokoh di depan kelas. Tampaknya sosok itu tengah berusaha menenangkan orang abnormal penghuni kelas ini. Sosok bernama Kurosaki Ichigo yang berpangkat sebagai ketua kelas di kelas ini.

Rukia yang tadinya menelungkup di atas mejanya kini mendongak ke arah sosok orange yang tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya, setidaknya dia ingin berusaha menjadi orang yang normal, masih berusaha, dan dia tidak ingin menambah sosok Ichigo yang tengah lesu di hadapannya.

"Baiklah ketua, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya seorang cowok yang duduk bergerombol di belakang bersama komplotannya. Rukia yang sempat melirik ke belakang mendapati Grimmjow bersama grombolan itu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan soal pagelaran untuk ujian praktek." Kata Ichigo.

"Yeah! Akhirnya ada topik selain pelajaran untuk ujian yang membosankan!" Seru seorang cowok dari gerombolan itu.

"Makanya tenang dulu. Kita bicarakan ini perlahan, ekhm pertama-tama kita pilih dulu ketua, wakil, sekertaris, dan koordinator untuk masing-masing bagian dari pagelaran ini. Tapi yang paling penting kita tentukan dulu tema dari pagelarannya." Terang Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Soal tema nanti saja, itu bisa di sesuaikan. Bagaimana kalau kita pilih ketua, wakil, sekertaris dan koordinator?"

"Hmm, boleh juga idemu. Baiklah siapa yang jadi ketua dan lain-lain kita pilih." Ichigo mengambil spidol dan menyusun bagan di papan tulis.

"Kau saja yang jadi Ketuanya Ichigo, kemampuanmu berorganisasi tak diragukan, dan yang jadi wakilnya mama saja."

"Baiklah, lalu kita akan menentukan koordinator, mereka yang terpilih kuharapkan bisa membimbing pihak yang terlibat. Kita memerlukan koordinator untuk desain background, desain logo, dekorasi, acara-acara, keamanan, konsumsi, dokumentasi, peralatan, dan lain-lain." Kata Ichigo.

"Untuk desain logo background dan dekorasi aku punya usul." Teriak sosok laki-laki di belakang.

"Siapa Kusaka?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Rukia, dia ahli dalam urusan itu." Jawab Kusaka.

Rukia yang mendengar namanya disebut tanpa izin memelototi Kusaka. Padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk diam agar tak mendapat peran berat, karena peran berat makin besar tanggung jawabnya.

"Baiklah bagaimana yang lain?" Tanya Ichigo.

Semua orang di kelas itu menyetujui usul Kusaka si pembuat onar. Dan akhirnya rukia terpilih sebagai koordinator background dan logo untuk kelasnya. Dan tanpa bisa mengelak ataupun protes Rukia akhirnya menyerah pada nasibnya dan menerima perannya sebagai koordinator. Kemudian setelah koordinator terpilih semuanya, mereka merundingkan masalah tema dan akhirnya terpilihlah sebuah tema 'Devil and Angel' untuk kelas mereka.

"Nah Rukia, maaf tapi kau lah yang melakukan tugas mu paling awal." Ichigo menarik kursi milik Kokuto dan duduk di sana.

"Aku tau Ichigo, tapi aku tak punya keyakinan untuk itu." Rukia tertunduk lesu.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, mungkin aku memang belum terlalu mengenalmu karena kita baru sakelas, tapi Rukia aku melihat potensi itu ada padamu." Kata Ichigo lagi.

"Akan kucoba." Kata Rukia.

"Nah, kau memeiliki waktu untuk membuat sketsa logo dan background besarta filosofi nya hingga akhir liburan semester pertama nanti. Semester dua nanti kau harus siapkan jadwal pasti untuk tim background." Kata Ichigo.

"Well, kurasa itu waktu yang cukup." Rukia menimbang-nimbang perkataan Ichigo barusan.

"Terima kasih Rukia, berusahalah." Ichigo tersenyum kemuadian menepuk pundak Rukia dan beranjak pergi menemui gerombolan laki-laki yang berkumpul di belakang untuk memberitau mereka mengenai acara yang mereka inginkan.

"Rukia, tugasmu berat ya,," Kata Chizuru.

"Begitulah Chizuru." Rukia tertunduk.

**==oo0oo==**

**Terkadang ku menyesal, mengapa kukenalkan dia padamu**

**~reza herlambang_menyesal~**

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan hari ini UTS di SMP Karakura telah selesai. Para siswa bisa bernafas lega karena Uts selesai. Tapi bagi siswa kelas 3 setiap mengingat Ujian yang sebentar lagi akan mereka tempuh mereka akan tertunduk, meratapi nasib.

Dan seorang Rukia Kuchiki sedang menikmati waktu senggangnya dengan sepasang headset yang terpasang rapi di telinganya. Dentuman nada terdengar di banaknya, sebuah lagu dari DELUHI dengan judul The farthest tengah menggetarkan gendang telinga nya.

_My heart is awfully tired_

_This is farthest end, now where to go_

_All hope dissapear in front of me_

_Nobody can hear my griveous scream from place like this_

_This is chaos_

_This is the farthest end _

_Sorrow overflods, that fickers of hope has fallen to me_

_I'm lost and have lost all_

_Somebody, please embrace me now_

Jika ada sebuah keharusan, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia perbuat? Apakah

Mudah menghadapi keharusan itu? Dia, Rukia benar-benar tak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Rukia, Rukia.." Chizuru menepuk pundak Rukia.

Rukia membuka matanya dan menatap ke Chizuru."Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"mama loly mencari mu." Chizuru menunjuk Loly yang tengah berdiri di dekat Chizuru.

"Oh mama, ada apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Rukia ikut aku sebentar, ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Loly memberi isyarat ke Rukia dan Chizuru untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka mengikuti loly menjauh dari tempat duduk nya. "Ada apa ma?" Tanya Rukia.

"Begini, kau sepupu Inoue kan?" Tanya Loly.

Rukia dan Chizuru saling menatap bergantian. "Iya," Jawab Rukia.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, apa benar kalau Grimmjow dan Inoue sudah jadian?" Tanya Loly.

**~To be continoued~**

**Hom, hom*belakangan author suka bilang hom***

**Inilah chap dua yang gaje dan makin gak mutu, hiks, maaf keterlambatan author,...**

**Cuma ini yang bisa author sampaikan, see you in the next chap :D**

**Dan ini adalah re review dari dareka no tame ni, XDDDD  
**

**==oo0oo==**

**Ray Kousen7**

Ha ha ha iya, terima kasih sudah membacanya dan makasih banyakkkk buat review nya, XDDDD

Awalnya memang saya piker angst lagi, tapi setelah saya piker berulang ulang saya ganti jadi hurt/comfort,  
ha ha ha, pengennya juga begitu ray-san, tapi ruki sendiri belum pernah ketemu Toushirou sejak saat itu, -_-  
benarkah? *blink blink* saya piker kalimatnya jadi gak karuan, terutama chap dua ini nanti, hadeh,, -_-  
setelah baca review kamu saya piker juga begitu, ha ha ha terima kasih sarannya, XDDD  
judulnya dareka no tame ni, artinya untuk seseorang, hamper benar tebakanmu, :DDD

Dan maaf karena saya updatenya kelewat ngaret, ^^ hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu

**ariadneLacie**

halo aria-san, :DD

ha ha ha, pengennya juga begitu, tapi ruki sendiri sama sekali belum pernah ketemu dengan Toushirou sejak saat itu, -_- terima kasih sudah suka pair ini, XDD saya sempat was was lho, ha ha ha  
tadinya saya pikir juga bakalan angst lagi, tapi setelah saya pikir berulang-ulang saya ganti jadi hurt/comfort, :D  
ha ha ha, jalan ceritanya, *hmmmpff* *sensor*  
ha ha ha, nanti gak spoiler dong kalo saya ceritakan, XPPP*ditendang  
terimakasih sudah membaca dan terlebih lagi memberikan review, XDDD  
maaf saya updatenya kelewat ngaret ^^

**tsurara hitsugaya**

terimakasih sudah membaca dan terlebih lagi mereview, XDDD maaf maaf saya kelewat ngaret updatenya, ^^

**Hiroshi Fuchida Ruchapyon**

Benarkah? *BLINK BLINK* terimaksih sudah membaca dan terlebih lagi mereview fic ini ya, XDD benar-benar terimakasih banyakkkk, XDDD  
dan maaf saya updatenya kelewat lamaaaa, ^^


End file.
